Restoring the Clan
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Mikazuki Minna is the woman - no, that would be incorrect. Only *14* Itachi impregnates her in hopes of reviving his clan. What happens when a certain someone tries to murder her and the child? Mature. Don't read if you dislike heavy hardcore smexiing ;


Enjoy ;)

**Chapter One**

**Reviving the Clan**

The girl opened her bright blue orbs and sighed. Lying on her back with arms at her sides and legs straight, she stared at the ceiling above. She had always enjoyed waking up and smiling, stretching her body out and knowing that she had another great day ahead of her.

But not anymore.

She frowned and brought her hands up from under the thin blanket and took a handful of her silky white hair. She exhaled and restrained the urge to pull her hair hard. She was just so frustrated.

The door opened.

Quickly, she smoothed out her snow-white hair, even though it did not make much of a difference. It was tangled and knotted, anyway. Then she slid her hands under the blanket, at her sides. Right after that her ocean-blue eyes were hidden by her eyelids.

"Do not try to trick me, Mikazuki."

The captor opened her eyes and looked at Itachi. It would have been a glare - for she had been kidnapped by Itachi and impregnated - if it had not been for the hospitality he had shown to her and the fact that he was so handsome.

"Itachi." Mikazuki Minna said it in an acknowledging tone.

"I don't think that's the proper way to address me, Mikazuki." He chuckled deeply and shut the door, walking over to the bed-ridden woman. No, that would be incorrect. She was not a woman. More precisely, the white-haired female was only fourteen years old. Carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed so he would not cause any discomfort to the enceinte girl, he stared at her.

"A-Ano... Itachi-san, why the hell are you staring at me?"

Itachi's contented expression quickly switched to an upset one. "A young woman shouldn't say such profanities... and I don't accept -san from you." He turned and tilted his body towards her and put his finger underneath her chin. She couldn't pull away from him because her head was on the pillow.

"Itachi-sama..." she mumbled, blushing.

He smiled softly back and used his thumb to gently caress her chin. For a few moments Itachi was trapped in his own little world, zoning out as he repeated the same action over. When he snapped out of it his smile disappeared and he turned his back to her.

"How do you feel?" he asked in monotone.

"I'm fine." Mikazuki decided to smile back. He had been obviously thinking about something painful, or complicated, and she didn't really want to cause him anymore pain. After all, he had been so kind to her...

_Mikazuki shuddered when he whispered in her ear. _

_"I'll be gentle," he said in his smooth and deep voice._

_She nodded and bit her lip as he pushed into her, his massive penis going into her tight virgin pussy. Her blue eyes shed clear droplets of water as her mouth opened a bit, almost crying out from pain. _

_"Shh..." He calmed the 'child' underneath him by whispering soothing words. _

_As abruptly as when the pain came it - went away - and soon enough Mikazuki was moaning shamelessly. A few minutes after that they both climaxed together, and Itachi rode out his with a few quick thrusts that soon straggled on before he came to a stop. _

_"I-I'm...!" Mikazuki was panting so hard she couldn't finish her sentence._

_"Yes. You're going to be pregnant with my offspring." He replied emotionlessly and walked away to wash off all of the semen, sweat, and blood with a shower. _

_"Oh god..." She started to cry and sob, afraid of what the future had for her._

"Good."

She was brought back from her flashback when she felt a hand on her stomache. The memory happened about a week ago, and it was confirmed that she was pregnant. Itachi had ejaculated in her so many times to ensure her pregnancy and the morning sickness and vomitting was proof she was pregnant.

"Mmm..." Shanelle moaned quietly, enjoying the feeling.

He gently rubbed the small lump. The feeling of Itachi's hands moving in a small circular motion felt good, and almost loving. It made Mikazuki feel important, like she was a very important piece that fit perfectly into Itachi's puzzle-like life. Without that single important piece - his life would be incomplete.

But he was an S-ranked criminal in Akatsuki.

Could a cold-hearted criminal truly love? The white-haired girl doubted the idea. He killed his own clan and his lover back when he was thirteen, so how could he possibly love some girl he just randomly picked from Konoha? It did not make much sense to her.

But then again...

Itachi had kidnapped the girl and faked her death to stop investigators from going into the case anymore. Doing so many things to prevent more supreme officials from getting their nosey selves into the kidnapping crime... it had to mean something though, right? Maybe Mikazuki would not have cared if Itachi had been more cruel, ugly, and mean.

But he was the exact opposite.

Surprisingly, he had a quite genial disposition, open for conversation. Sheena had tried to make small talk, but it did not work out very well. She was quickly silent because she - really - had nothing to say. Trying to speak to him was pointless, and made her look like a fool, so she stopped talking to him. Only when he asked her questions did she reply.

"Take off your clothes." Itachi stopped rubbing her baby bump and removed his hand.

Quickly Mikazuki shed her clothes, which was nothing more than a sexy nightgown Itachi had given her to wear. She had no underwear, or bra. Itachi was kind, but when he wanted something done - it was done. Mikazuki had a traumatizing experience with his Mangekyou once when she refused to do what he asked. Besides, Mikazuki was slowly falling in **love** with him, and she couldn't help herself. And... who would not want to screw him?

"Beautiful," he commented.

The girl's hands went up to her chest, trying to hide it from him. Her back was against the wall and the blankets were covering just her nether area. Her belly was showing, and even though she had gotten nude in front of him before - it was just as embarrassing as if this was the first time to be unclothed in his presence. She shivered a bit. It was sort of cold.

"Are you cold?" He was always observative.

"Yes..." Mikazuki blushed and looked away. He was so handsome... Just looking at him would make her come. Focusing her eyes on anything but the Uchiha was so stressful that she accidently let her eyes wander onto him. Her gaze was met with beautiful crimson ones. She gulped and quickly looked at something else - the wall.

"You're horny." Itachi's lips upturned into a smirk, something he rarely did nowadays.

It was true; her nipples were rock-hard and even though she didn't really come when her eyes met his she was unbelievably turned on. It is amazing how someone's face can make you want them so badly. Mikazuki felt her hard nipple against her palm and wished she could make it go away. She noticed that her right nipple was exposed, and Itachi was looking at it.

"Don't look..." Her voice sounded begging.

He was upset. Even though he did not say anything it was quite obvious he was angry. Mikazuki tried to act unaware of the sudden change of atmosphere. She was expecting to get yelled at, or maybe lectured, as he usually did. But suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms grip her shoulders and roughly push her down the bed, making her hit her head a bit against the wall.

"Ouch!" She hissed through her teeth and bit her tongue to prevent herself from cursing.

Itachi glared at her. He was sensitive, but never showed it since his emotionless expression hid his feelings from everyone. But around Mikazuki - he was not afraid to express how he was truly feeling. He was currently a bit frustrated because Mikazuki was embarrassed of being naked in front of him.

"I can see you and any part of you whenever and where ever I want," he said, prying her arms apart as his hands slid down to her wrists.

She braced herself for what was to happen. Her blue eyes closed and waited until he was done raping her.

* * *

So maybe it wasn't as long as I thought it was. Who gives a shit. You? Well... I don't give a shit about the fact that you give a shit that this chapter isn't fucking long ;P Live with it. Besides - length isn't what I am striving for. **Quality** is what I want. And you should, too.

Anyway~ my friend Shanelle (also known as my best-friend) was getting a bit impatient and I wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as possible before she shanked my ass. Or something.

I just don't want to die :)

Enjoyed this story? Review. Don't fucking favorite or alert. Why?

Well.

BECAUSE I WANT FUCKING FEED-BACK YOU SHITTERS!

I am going to work on my new Madara x 'sOC (lol - hella' long!) fanfiction because I have been working on it not as long as I have on this one. It's weird because that fic is longer than this one. But anyway, that doesn't matter.

This fanfiction would have been longer - just that Shanelle wanted to read it so... yeah. I hope this plot is interesting enough for you fuckers to review. But you know I still love you all (if you'll fucking review, that is!).


End file.
